The Wicker Mask
by Eruthiawenie
Summary: Everything starts out innocent, but it soon leads to something so much more cruel. That's how the world began, right? So why couldn't she accept that everyone around her was too deep in the dark for her to pull out? Why couldn't she just let him go? Draco/OC -Main setting during DH
1. Prologue

_Oh, I'm an awful person, aren't I? I know I still have two other stories that I put on hold for a bit, but I just couldn't keep this story out of my head much longer. It's been swimming in there for about a year now! Well, as most of you should know, this is in fact a Draco Malfoy story. Whether or not it'll be to your taste, I don't know. I plan on making it a tad bit dark, because, let's face it, who doesn't love a dark love story? _

_Well, nonetheless, please give me feedback because I'm a bit iffy on putting this up, but I just had to get it out of my mind and off of that damn piece of notebook paper! _

_And without further ado:_

* * *

An eleven year-old little girl timidly walked into the shop of Madam Malkin's and stood beside the entrance. Not really sure what she should be doing, seeing that her dear guardian left her to get her a suitable owl while she got fitted for her robes.

Upon opening the door and walking in, the little girl quickly stepped aside to let a small boy, probably around her age or so, walk by her and out of the clothing shop. She didn't take much in on his appearance, only that he had dark hair and big, round glasses placed upon his nose.

"Oh, come on, dear!" An older woman spoke up, snapping the girl's attention over to the said lady. "Just come on in and stand up here, now, hurry up."

The young girl had to process for a second that the old, plump, short lady was talking to her, telling her to come stand on the stool that stood surrounded by all sorts of fabrics. The little girl quickly shuffled her way over and stood as told, and it was then that she noticed the short, pale, blond-haired boy standing off to her far right. He looked rather bored, standing there with his arms crossed and eyes roaming.

It wasn't until he spoke up that she noticed he was looking at her.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, furrowing his blond eyebrows and slightly turning his nose up in a curious manor.

The little girl's blue eyes stared into his stormy-grey ones, taking in his appearance; how he wasn't much taller than herself and how his light blond hair was slicked back to perfection.

"Gwendolyn," she said quietly to him. "Gwendolyn Emerson." The boy's eyebrows shot up, he has never heard of such a last name before. He was about to ask her what her blood heritage was when she averted her eyes back to the mumbling fat lady that just walked back over to her.

The said girl, Gwen, turned her attention to the old plump lady who was now standing before her, sizing the little girl's limbs up. She kept mumbling to herself, probably the measurements that she needed for Gwen's robes for school.

"Hold out your arm, dear," she told Gwen in a warm voice, and Gwen did as was told. "First year at Hogwarts?" It was more a statement than a question, but the little girl answered nonetheless.

"Yes, it is,"

The blond boy spoke up next. "What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked. Gwen turned her eyes to the boy and gave a small smile.

"I was told my father was in Ravenclaw, and my mother was in Slytherin," she began, the boy nodded for her to continue. "So, it could be either house really."

The boy smirked. "I'll be in Slytherin, no doubt."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, both of my parents, and their parents before them, were in Slytherin. So, of course I'd be in that house,"

Gwen couldn't help but notice the superiority that the boy spoke with, like everyone around him was no better than the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. But, she also couldn't help but admire that quality in him; she never really liked her own quiet quality where she spoke softly. Though that was how she was brought up; in a quiet, well-mannered house.

Madam Malkin asked Gwen to hold her other arm out while the girl kept her gaze locked with the blond boy before her. Something about the boy was drawing her in, whether it was his regal manner or the sheer fact that he had breathtakingly grey eyes, or maybe it was because she's hardly ever been around peers - she wasn't sure. But she held his gaze nonetheless.

"You never told me your name," she said softly while he cocked a light eyebrow.

If possible, the blond boy smirked even wider, with his eyes full of amusement, and said, "The name's Draco Malfoy,"

_Malfoy_, Gwen thought. She was certain that she had heard of that name somewhere before, but she just couldn't seem to place it. She didn't want to sit around and ponder where she's heard that name before, so she filed it away for a later time.

The blond boy - Draco - turned his gaze to the plump lady that was still getting Gwendolyn's measurements, but instead of holding amusement, they now held annoyance.

"How long do I have to stand here and wait for my robes, Madam?" He asked at bit rudely. Madam Malkin turned to the rude little boy and gave him a scornful look, but smiled as if it was nothing.

"As soon as I get done with this little girl's measurements, just please be patient for a bit longer, Mister Malfoy," and with that she turned her attention back to the girl's. "You never told me your name, dear,"

Gwen's blue eye's widened with embarrassment. She didn't mean to be so rude as to no mention her name to the elderly lady. "It's Gwendolyn Emerson, ma'am."

The Madam gave Gwen a warm smile before ushering the girl off of the stool. "Down you go now, love, you're all set!" With that she turned on her heel and headed to the back of the shop, but not before saying, "I'll have both of your robes just in a minute!" The girl didn't say anything, but Draco scoffed and muttered something along the lines of, '_About time.'_

Gwen looked down at her feet and pulled at her white cotton baby-doll dress that was hidden behind her dark robes. She was standing about a few feet away from the Malfoy boy and was nervous to say the least.

In all her young, eleven years, she had never, not once spoken to another child her age. Her guardian made sure that she was sheltered at home, and well protected, always telling her that there was evil out in the world that he wanted to keep her from. But of course, she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts-nothing she wasn't expecting, seeing that her guardian taught her basic magic and such at an early age-and was off to study further and deeper into her studies about being a witch.

"I wish that woman would hurry it up, my father should be back here anytime now," Draco uttered with a bit of annoyance lacing his words.

Gwen slowly brought her head up and glanced over at Draco with a playful smile. "Patience is a virtue, you know,"

The Malfoy boy turned to her and smirked. "Tell that to my father,"

"Where is your father?"

Draco shuffled his hands into the pockets of his robes, almost as if he was annoyed. Gwen was beginning to suspect that the boy didn't want to be in her presence. That wasn't a very good vibe when meeting a peer for the first time.

"He's off getting my books for this year," his tone hadn't really changed much, so hopefully she wasn't_ that _bad for company.

"Do you know anyone at Hogwarts?" She found herself asking, looking into his eyes, gauging a reaction so see if she was annoying this boy in front of her.

He shrugged. "Just a few kids that I grew up around. How about you?"

Gwen looked to the ground and shook her head. "No, and honestly you're the first person I've actually spoken with that's around my age,"

Draco snorted. "Your parents must _really_ be protective of you then,"

She slightly winced at the word 'parents' but held her composure nonetheless. "I live with my guardian, not my parents." She found herself saying softly.

Draco nudged her arm after hearing the slightly sad tone in her unusually light voice. "Since you don't know anyone at Hogwarts," he began, and Gwen brought her gaze up to meet his once more; he was smiling. "and since I'm such a gentleman, I'll be your friend, how 'bout that?"

Gwen couldn't help but find herself smiling. "That'd be really great!"

The two children heard the door bells ring, signaling that someone had entered the shop. And at the same time, Madam Malkin returned form the back of the shop holding two boxes with both of the children's robes in it.

"Gwendolyn," a deep voice drawled out. Her ears and eyes perked up a bit after hearing the man call for her. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco Malfoy, of course. And no sooner from when they heard the voice did a man dressed in all black, with black hair, came from behind a row of robes.

Gwen smiled at the tall man and ran over to him, while the man's hand shot out for her to take, in which she did; wrapping her tiny pale fingers around his own larger, pale hands. Even though Gwen was at his side, the man's dark eyes lingered on Draco for longer than he deemed necessary. The boy looked at him with indifference before quickly glancing down at Gwen who had latched herself onto the man's side, then back up to the man who seemed to be. . .he was _glaring_ at Draco? What had the poor boy done?

Draco remembered seeing this man from somewhere before. But where? That's what he couldn't place. And why was Gwen glued to his side like that? They obviously knew each other, otherwise why would she react to him in such a way? It was almost as if he were her father, but she said she didn't live with her parents, so that hypothesis was ruled out.

Only in this time did Madam Malkin shove a box in Draco's arms, telling him that they were his robes for the year, before walking over and handing Gwen's box to the tall, dark man. He muttered a slow thank you in a deep voice when the door's bell rang once more.

This time when the figure appeared Draco recognized it right away - his father, Lucius, with his long, platinum blond hair slicked back and a cane in hand. Lucius turned to the tall, dark man with an eyebrow raised.

"Severus, how decent to see you here," his father spoke to the man.

The dark man - Severus - slowly nodded before voicing a 'yes' with his unnaturally deep voice. Lucius eyed the little girl stuck to his side and gave her a smirk. Gwen shrank away a bit, trying to hide herself in Severus' long cloak. This man didn't feel right with her, and it was making the poor girl uneasy.

"I see Miss Gwendolyn here has grown up quite a bit, hasn't she?" Lucius spoke, still smirking down at the girl. "You've seemed to grow into a pretty little thing, haven't you?"

It was this time that Draco made his way over to his father, glancing between Gwen and the dark man. Obviously his father knew these two people, but judging from Gwen's reaction to his father, she didn't know him.

Lucius ignored his son who was now at his side and lifted a gloved hand up and pushed away Gwen's blonde bangs to get a better look at her face. She was pale, but not sickening so, and her bright blue eyes were big, probably too big for her round face. And her blonde hair was tied back in light-golden waves behind her back, save for a few rebellious strands that fell in her face.

Severus pulled the girl back out of Lucius' hands and spoke with a tone that left little to no conversation openers. "Gwendolyn and I must be going now, we have much to get done before the train leaves for the school," Gwen looked up at Severus and then back to Draco, who was completely clueless. She smiled at him before Severus began to turn to walk out of the store. "Let's go," he told her.

She then turned her smile up to Severus and met his dark gaze, "Alright, Sev," and with that they left.

Draco brought his eyes up to his father who looked a bit peeved at being brushed off in such a way. "Father?" He spoke, hoping to ask a few questions. But as soon as his father looked down at him, he grabbed his son's arm, muttering about finishing with his shopping so they could get his wand.

Draco didn't question his father, even though he had wanted to ask a few questions. He wondered who exactly Gwendolyn Emerson was, and who was that Severus man that was with her. Was he the guardian she spoke of? Most likely, it all seemed to fit.

The boy actually remembered Severus, but it wasn't often that he saw the dark man. He often came over to speak with his father and mother about matters that they deemed private. Not that Draco really cared at the time, or even at the moment. All he was curious about was exactly who was Gwendolyn Emerson, and why his father had looked at her like that.


	2. The Sorting Hat

_Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

Gwen let her eyes travel to take in the surroundings that flew by her. Her guardian-Severus Snape-lead her through Diagon Alley, past the many shops that adorned the said place. _Borgin & Burkes, Magical Menagerie_, _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and Quality Quidditch Supplies_ just to name a few.

The little girl remembered reading several things about the famous wizard sport called Quidditch; she often wondered what it would be like to actually play. Severus, of course, wouldn't let her anywhere near a broom - always telling her that she was too young to fly one, that she would learn all that she needed during her first year at Hogwarts.

Gwen planned on at least trying out for the Hogwarts Quidditch team once she was in her second year though. She figured that Severus wouldn't be too happy about that. He always seemed to treat her like she was weak and wouldn't let her do things that she normally wanted to do; such as climbing tress, or playing in the creek, or with other children her age.

Speaking of children her age, her thoughts were turned to the Malfoy boy that she met at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - Draco was his name. To Gwen, he seemed like a decent boy, and he wanted to actually be her friend. She just figured that she would be awful at making friends considering she's never been around children her age. But her and Draco seemed to get along just fine, very fine, in fact, she was actually looking forward to being his friend.

Severus finally jolted to a stop, causing Gwen to slightly crash into his side. She looked up at him but his eyes seemed to be elsewhere, she followed his gaze and saw that he was looking forward at a shop; _Ollivander's_. _The wand shop_, she thought.

At that time, Severus looked down at her, giving her hand that he held a slight tug and said, "Come on," indicating they were finally going to get her wand.

Gwen's face lit up with excitement at that thought as she beamed up at the man before her. Severus couldn't help but to give a small smile back to her before leading her over to the shop.

This was it, she was actually going to get her wand. Upon entering the raggedy shop, a old man to fit the worn down shop flitted over to where Severus and the girl stood. He gave them both an eerie smile before speaking toward the dark man.

"Severus," he cooed. "so nice to see you back here. It's been awhile, has it not?" The worn down man - who Gwen could only guess had to be Ollivander - began to rub his shaking hands together in anticipation for Serverus' reply.

The said dark man didn't falter in his words. "I have here someone who is looking for a wand," he spoke slowly with his deep baritone voice. "Do your job and go start fetching them."

Ollivander's face held a slight scowl before giving a smile down at Gwen and finally spoke directly to her. "Ah, young missus Emerson, I see. I've been wondering if you'd show up or not."

Gwen squeezed Severus' hand tighter and put on her best stern face. After all, she learned from the best. "How do you know me, sir?" She questioned.

"Your parents came here years ago before their first year looking for their wands." He spoke, still wringing his shaking hands together. "Your mother-"

"Do your job, Ollivander." Severus interrupted the man with a scolding tone. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Ollivander looked slightly taken aback, then annoyed that this man would speak to him in such a tone. After all, _he _was the one who supplied these ungrateful wizards and witches with their beloved wands. One would think that poor old Ollivander would be treated with a bit more respect than he got, but no, he wasn't.

Swallowing his nasty words towards the potions master, Ollivander quickly replied with an _'Of course,_' and scurried away into the back of the store.

Gwen briefly wondered what the old man was about to say about her mother before Severus had cut him off. Speaking of which, why did the man cut him off like that? Sure, Severus never actually spoke of her parents, he only told her that they were close friends. And when things turned for the worse, he promised them both that he would always take care of Gwen for as long has he lived. But that was all Severus told her, and she didn't ask for anything more. He seemed to always hate talking about them, even though Gwen was forever curious.

She wanted to ask him why he cut Ollivander off like he did, but thought better of it and decided to spark up another conversation. A conversation that her and Draco actually had back at Madam Malkin's. "Severus, what kind of House do you think I'll be in when I get sorted?"

Severus looked down at her for a moment before replying with, "Your mother was in Slytherin and your father was in Ravenclaw,"

"I know, you've told me before."

"And most of the time children normally get sorted into one of the Houses their parents were in, so naturally you might get sorted into either House."

"Oh, which House do you think would fit me best, then?" She asked, hoping to keep the conversation going while Ollivander was away, plus she was generally curious.

"You're smart for your age, which is a trait that fits most Ravenclaw students, but you act more like your mother than your father, so I wouldn't be surprised if you got sorted into Slytherin." Was his reply.

Gwen nodded her head when Ollivander came running into the room, holding a rectangular box in his hands. He opened the said box and shoved the wand in her face, telling her to give it a wave. By this time Severus dropped her hand to give her a bit of space, plus he knew what could result in finding the right wand.

The first wand was made of vine wood with a Veela hair core, and was 10inches; it didn't seem to work out. The second wand was made of ebony wood with a unicorn hair core, and was 12inches total; and same as the first, it didn't work out.

Slightly frustrated, Gwen went through five different wands; all with different cores such as, Kneazle whisker and Kelpie hair, and several other woods-hawthorn, pear, and rowan wood. And just when she was about to say that maybe she wasn't fit for a wand, Gerrick Ollivander brought out a wand and handed it to her. Gwen gave it a flick and a warm light grew around her. 11 ½ ebony wood, dragon heartstring core wand that was slightly springy gifted her with its presence.

Gwen smiled. She finally found her wand.

* * *

It didn't take long before the school year was finally starting, much to Gwen's excitement. The poor girl was hoping to see Draco during the month before the semester begins seeing that Severus knew Draco's father, Lucius, well. But Severus told her if she were to be friends with the Malfoy boy, that she had to be careful and watch her step.

Once she was seated on the train to go to Hogwarts, sitting alone in her compartment after her and Severus departed, she briefly remembered the conversation that she and her guardian had before he left her to go about the train as any teacher would do.

"_He's not bad, is he, Sev?" Gwen asked the dark man she grew up to know as a father figure._

_The said man, Severus, sighed and shook his head at the little girl sitting down on the blue seat of Hogwarts Express. "No, he isn't bad," _

_But even though Severus told her that she could be friends with the Malfoy boy, she had to keep an eye out as well. It didn't make sense to her at the time, but soon enough she would grow to understand why her guardian had gave her such orders._

Gwen sighed and sank back into her seat, trying to relax a for the four hour train ride to Hogwarts when her compartment door slide open, revealing someone standing there.

* * *

As Severus made his rounds around the train, making sure everything and everyone was in their proper place. Every now and again he'd find a student out wandering the halls and getting into no good. Of course he docked House points off of the children who didn't listen and sent them on their way, sulking.

Sooner than later, the man's mind was directed back to the conversation that he held with Gwen, about him telling her to be careful when around Draco and his friends; Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, etc.

Severus found himself contradicting his thoughts once he spoke those words to her, he knew what Draco's future would become and wanted to keep Gwen out of it. But there was only so much he could do. He was originally going to tell her to stay away from the young Malfoy, saying that she doesn't need a friend like him, but he saw that she was excited about meeting a peer, he just couldn't tell her something like that. After all, she's never had a real friend before.

Yes, Severus Snape actually has a heart.

That night after their trip to Diagon Alley, Severus found himself going to the Malfoy Manner to speak to the said boy and his father. Yes, he's known them for a long time, and has tried to keep poor Gwen out of it. But he should've known better, she was bound to be brought into this sooner or later.

Lucius Malfoy was slightly surprised to hear the request that Severus was asking his son to take. He was always under the impression that the man didn't want to mix up the young girl with his family due to… certain circumstances with a certain dark wizard. But Severus was dead-set on thinking that the Sorting Hat would place little Gwen into the Slytherin House. Saying that she had too many qualities that the House held.

Though it came to a shock that Severus asked his son to watch over the girl while she attended Hogwarts, seeing that, Severus, being a teacher, couldn't watch over the girl twenty-four seven.

Draco, who actually enjoyed the girl's company, said that he would do what he could to watch over her. Though he did look a bit annoyed that Severus would doubt his abilities to do so. Draco rolled his eyes and bluntly showed his irritation, in which Lucius had to reprimand his son and his manners. Even though he scolded his son, Lucius couldn't keep the smirk from sneaking onto his face at how much of a Malfoy Draco really was.

Severus was both pleased and uneasy about the young Malfoy agreeing to help watch over the child that he raised since she was six years old. He promised both of her parents that he would protect her no matter what, but the re-rising of the Dark Lord kind of killed all of his plans that he had of keeping her home schooled.

The Dark Lord himself has no interest in the girl, so he says, but he wanted Gwen to attend Hogwarts. The dark wizard didn't even have a body to call his, yet others still feared the snake such as the Malfoys, and Severus himself. Last thing he wanted to do was get Gwen dragged into all of this, but it seems that the Lord he swore his oath to when he was an ignorant fool had other plans.

Though nothing would stop Severus from letting the Dark Lord get his slimy hands on that girl. He would never allow it.

* * *

"Draco?" Gwen found herself saying with a smile tugging at her lips.

Draco, who was standing in the doorway to the compartment, let a smirk play at his own lips while he looked at the girl sitting alone on the train.

"There you are," he said, stepping inside the compartment, though he was not alone. He brought two other friends as well. One of the was taller than the other, but they were both fat. "This," Draco began, pointing from the taller fat boy to the shorter fat one, "is Crabbe and Goyle, friends of mine."

Gwen put on a nervous smile while Draco sat down beside her and motioned the two others to sit across from them.

"I'm-" Gwen began but Draco cut her off.

"Close the door, you oafs," he told the boys who just sat down with a sneer.

"Oh - oh, alright," said the taller fat one, Crabbe, as he quickly jumped up and slammed the door shut causing Gwen to wince slightly.

Draco groaned in annoyance. "Not so harder next time, think before you do things," he scolded, then added with a smirk. "Oh, that's right, you don't think."

Gwen bit her tongue as she watched Draco bully the other boys. She didn't like it, but she wasn't about to deny that the two boys sitting across from her did look a bit spacey in the head.

Draco finally brought their attention back to Gwen, who noticed that the boys' eyes never looked at her or in her direction once, until Draco finally spoke up.

"This, you two, is Gwendolyn Emerson, she's going to be hanging out with us for now." He spoke while Gwen gave a tiny wave and a smile.

"But, Draco," Goyle spoke up. "What if she's sorted into Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff even?"

The blond boy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Does it look like I care about that? I already said she'd be my friend and I intend to keep to my word." He snarled. "If you two have a bloody problem you can keep it in your fat mouths and not say a word."

Gwen couldn't help but smile slightly as she listened to Draco tell the two boys that he planned on being her friend regardless of the House she's sorted into. But she also couldn't help but gently nudge Draco on the arm, silently giving him a look showing that she didn't approve of his attitude toward the boys.

He just smirked right back, silently telling her that he doesn't care. Gwen rolled her eyes and brought her robe closer to herself while she listened as Draco, being slightly civil, started a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. She decided after a few minutes of staring off out of the train window, that she's close her eyes just for a bit. But ended up falling asleep for the entire ride.

After what seemed like an hour, Draco lifted his gaze over to look at Gwen only to discover that she was asleep with her head leaning against the metal wall of the booth. He snorted and scooted over on the seat, pulling her body down slowly as he went so that the girl could lay down while her head rested on his lap.

He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle to notice that Goyle's face was slightly tinted pink, and Crabbe's eyes was wide with surprise.

"What?" Draco snapped at the two, his voice a bit harsher than he meant it to be, but didn't try and apologize. Malfoys _never_ apologize. That was something that Draco's father taught him while he grew up.

The two chubby boys went back to minding their own business and began to pick up conversation with themselves while Draco took the time to get a closer look at the girl that's lying on his lap.

Her light golden hair was slightly wavy, like it was last time, though instead of pulled back in a low pony-tail, it was left to flow with nothing stopping it. Her fair skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as Draco's own skin. Her blonde eyelashes, long as they are, sat softly on her cheeks while she slept.

Draco's father told her of her past, what happened to her parents. Even the snotty, young Malfoy couldn't argue that he felt pity for the poor girl. And after Snape had asked him to watch over the girl while they attended Hogwarts, he felt like he actually needed to, quite literally, keep an eye on the girl.

Snape had been dead serious when he asked Draco of this, even though the poor boy didn't really know why. He just figured that Snape was just an overprotective guardian.

Nonetheless, Draco would keep to his word, regardless of which House she gets placed in, he would, no matter what, keep an eye on this girl. He already liked her and thought she'd be a good friend, so he knew this would be easy.

Oh, how wrong he was when he thought that.

* * *

It didn't take long for the train to reach Hogwarts, and after trailing off with a fairly large giant, Hagrid, which Gwen thought he looked fascinating. Draco only rolled his eyes at the girl and grabbed her hand, leading her into the boat.

Once standing outside of the Great Hall inside of Hogwarts, Gwen began to hear little murmurs and such fly around her about a boy, _the-boy-who-lived_, Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts that year.

Of course, Gwen would have to be daft not to know who that boy was. She's read a lot of books and a lot of stories and things about the famous Harry Potter and how he, just a baby, defeated the Dark Lord, _he-who-must-not-be-named._ Gwen couldn't help but to admit that she was afraid to say the Dark Lord's name out loud, or even in her own thoughts.

Soon, the group of first year students was standing inside of the Great Hall, which, by the way, lived up to its name. It was the most grandest place that Gwen had ever set eyes on. It was beautiful in the very least she could think of. The ceiling was enchanted to looking like it was a night sky while candles floated to and fro about the large room.

As Gwen was looking about the room she noticed that there was _a lot_ of students staring at them while they stood there, while a man, who introduced himself as Ablus Dumbledore, the headmaster, spoke to the group of eleven year olds.

He began to talk about the Sorting Hat and the different Houses in Hogwarts. Gwen couldn't help the nervous feeling she was getting about the entire thing. She glanced up at the teacher sitting behind Dumbledore and noticed a pair of dark familiar eyes looking her way. Gwen found herself smiling as Severus gave the slightest upturn of his lips, giving her a small, very small smile. She stood closer to Draco, who was right beside her, and grabbed his hand.

Draco looked over at her, shocked for a brief moment, before raising his blond eyebrows for a split second and turning his gaze back over the headmaster.

Soon enough, Gwen was beginning to feel better; her nerves not as shot. But then Draco was called forth for the Sorting Hat and she lost her only friend so far for the time being. She could seek comfort in Crabbe or Goyle, who stood behind her, but thought better of it seeing that she didn't really know, nor like the two.

She watched as the Hat was barely placed on Draco's head before the Hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" making Draco smirk and make his way over to the table. But not before shooting a reassuring smile at Gwen, who was now determined to get into Slytherin more than ever.

After several, several names were called; including Harry Potter's, Hermione Granger's, and Ronald Weasley's name, who were all sorted into Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle, a boy named Blaise Zabini and a girl named Pansy Parkinson, plus a few others had managed to make it in Slytherin as well.

Soon, Gwen found herself sitting upon that stool with all eyes on her as the Hat was placed upon her head. After naming off the qualities of the other Houses, the Hat was about to place her in Ravenclaw, but made found something last minute that would qualify her as a true Slytherin. Also, of course, he took in her consideration as well, and no sooner was the Sorting Hat yelling out that she was placed in Slytherin.

Gwen felt a smirk tugging at her lips as she hopped down from the stool, took a quick glance at Severus who gave her an approving nod. With that, she practically skipped down to the Slytherin table, greeted by a lot of elder students and the newer ones as well.

Draco pushed Goyle to the side, making him move and motioned that Gwen sit beside him, which she did, beaming while doing so.

"So, happy with the House you got sorted into?" He smirked.

"The Hat was going to stick me in Ravenclaw, but at the last moment decided that Slytherin was better." She explained.

"Hello," a girl said who was sitting across from Gwen and Draco. The latter of the two rolled his eyes while Gwen returned the girl's smile. She recognized her as the Parkinson girl. "I'm Pansy," she said.

"Gwen Emerson," the blonde replied. Pansy quirked an eyebrow at the last name but said no more as they started with their feast.

A boy, whose name was Blaise Zabini, Gwen noticed, was trying to flirt with the Parkinson girl. Gwen rolled her eyes and nudged Draco.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked. Draco's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, wondering why she would ask something like that. Gwen noticed this and smiled. "I'm just trying to get to know you better is all."

He gave a look off that he understood before turning back to his plate and scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "No, I haven't any siblings, I'm an only child and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Ah," Gwen responded taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I've always wondered what it was like to have a sibling."

Draco already knew the answer, but he decided to ask anyway, just to keep the conversation going. "You don't have any?"

She shook her head. "Nope, it's always just been me and Serverus."

The boy almost choked on his food. "You actually call him by his first name?" He sounded flabbergasted and shocked that she would do such a thing.

Gwen looked over at him with a confused face. "Yes, what else would I call him?"

Draco gave her a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me face and said, "Probably sir, I don't know, just nothing that sounds so…"

"Casual?" She finished for him.

"I suppose,"

"I've known Sev all my life, why would I want to call him sir when I don't have to?"

"He _is_ our potions teacher, so you'll have to do it eventually." Pansy piped in from across the table.

Gwen sighed. "I know this, and I'll have no problem with it."

"He kind of gives me the creeps to be honest."

She puffed out her lip, "I don't see him in that way, Severus is just like a father to me and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Pansy's eyes went wide for a brief second before choking out, "No, no! I didn't mean anything like that. I just don't know him and he seems creepy."

"Well he's not, so don't say such things," Gwen snapped, going back to eating her plate.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at how snappy Gwen could be. _It's going to be fun being friends with her_, he thought.

After the feast was over, the head of the Slytherin House, Severus Snape-much to Gwen's surprise-lead them to their common room. After Snape gave the entire first years their lecture and told them the House and school rules, he showed them off to the girl's and boy's side of the dorms and sent them to bed.

But, before Gwen could turn on her heel, she found a pale hand sitting upon her shoulder and turned to see no other than Serverus Snape. Draco was about to stick around as well, but the look Snape sent his way told the boy that he wished to speak with her alone. Draco got the hint and left.

"I didn't know you were the head of this House," she told him with her tiny hands placed upon her hips as if she were scolding him.

"Congratulations on making the Slytherin House, Gwendolyn." He told her, completely ignoring her comment.

She smiled. "Thank you, Serverus."

"Professor," he told her.

"Huh?"

"You are supposed to call me Professor now, understand?" Gwen bit the inside of her mouth but nodded her head, remembering the conversation she had at the diner table.

She may not have known that he was the head of the Slytherin House, but she did know he was the potions teacher. So she nodded and turned to leave, telling him she was going to bed now. But, as she reached the stairway to the dormitories she heard Severus say something before sweeping out of the common room.

"Your mother and father would be proud, Gwendolyn Michelle,"

Gwen stopped in her tracks upon hearing what he said. Biting her lip, she made her way up to the girl's dormitory with a smile on her lips.

* * *

_Any thoughts?_


	3. First Year

_**Please read this author's note, it's a very important update. And believe me, if you don't read it, you'll be completely confused.**_

_Once again, thank you to those who have reviewed thus far! I really appreciate the feedback._

_Also, I noticed that there is a canon character who's in Gryffindor and whose name of Fay Dunbar. So, to fix my ignorant mistakes-for those of you who's read it so far - I'm changing Faye's name to Gwendolyn, but will be shortened to Gwen; kind of like a nickname. Just a major change, but it was necessary, I'm sorry for the sudden change-up._

* * *

Halfway throughout the first week at Hogwarts, Gwen noticed that some houses - such as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff - didn't really like Slytherins that much. She even heard from a few students call a few fellow members of her house 'nasty, pure-blooded snakes'. She remembered reading in a book about an old rival that Gryffindor and Slytherin had shared, but she also figured that since the rival was ages old that it would not be a rival anymore. Though, once she got there and experienced life as a Hogwarts student, she learned very quickly that the two houses do not get along.

It made her frown. At least Ravenclaw didn't form biased opinions and remained neutral with the feuding houses. Which - she confirmed with Draco - that Gryffindor and Slytherin do not get along no matter what. Especially with the Mudbloods. So, apparently her studying and personal experience were correct. Both houses harbored hated for the opposing house.

At was kind of childish, really.

Just as she was raised, Gwen looked at the Muggle-born with a slight look of distaste, but she tried not to be prejudice about it, saying it wasn't their fault they were born into a filthy lineage. She didn't treat the Mudbloods any different from the pure-bloods, well, she tried to at least. Draco had told her to stay away from the Mudbloods or she would be seen as a blood-traitor to the other pure-bloods.

At first Gwen bit her tongue at what her blonde friend had said, so she went to talk to Severus about it and he ended up telling her the same thing. Only thing he ended up adding, _"If you want to stay out of the line of fire, it's best to avoid speaking with Muggle-borns, girl."_

Gwen assumed there was something more to what he said but didn't press into the issue. But, nonetheless, the little girl ended up making another friend; a Ravenclaw to be exact - her name was Lisa Turpin. Gwen and Lisa's friendship was short-lived because Lisa was indeed a Muggle-born, and Draco forbade her from being friends with a Mudblood. Her and Lisa's friendship - what you could call it - only lasted a total of four days.

She was mad at Draco, livid even. She even went as far as to ignore him in Charms and Herbology, and even during Potions. She planned on ignoring him all day, probably most of the next day even, but Draco confronted her about in during lunch in the Great Hall - which she also sat with Blaise and Pansy, across from the blonde-haired boy.

Eventually, Gwen finally gave in and even apologized to Draco for acting so childish, saying that he was only looking out for her. And he was. If Severus had found out that she was conversing with a Mudblood she was sure that he would be absolutely furious. And that was something the blonde little girl didn't want to happen; disappoint Severus. The girl looked up to that mad as if he were her father, and what child wants to disappoint their parents?

Gwen wasn't entirely sure why, but Severus seemed to be one-hundred percent against her befriending a Mudblood. She wanted to know why, she knew that had to be more to it, but she dare not ask.

She honestly didn't see anything wrong with it, despite how she views the Muggle-born. Gwen hates that she feels distaste for the Muggle-borns, but she was raised that way. It's not like it's something that she could completely put away and forget that it was there. No, getting over some silly, stupid prejudice would take months, years even.

And she was ever-determined to finally rid herself of such opposing, thick-headed, dull-minded feelings. It's no one's fault for being born with their lineage; they never asked to be born that way.

* * *

Gwen, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were all sitting in the common room, along with their other fellow Slytherins; either chatting to one another or, like Blaise and Gwen, working on their Charms essay that's due in a week.

"Oh, come on, you two!" Pansy screeched at the two that were working. "That essay isn't due for another week. Why work on it now?"

Blaise just snorted and went back to work while Gwen rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really_really_ hated Pansy. Those just happened to be one of those moments.

"Just because you're dead-set on failing this year doesn't mean you have to spread your stupidity by not working, Parkinson," she snapped at the pug-faced girl before turning back to her work. Pansy looked like an open-mouthed fish as she gaped.

Draco and Blaise both snorted out in laughter while Pansy's face turned beet red at Gwen's insult. Plus, both boys laughing at her didn't really help the situation much, now did it? So, Pansy did as Pansy knew best, or to what her feeble mind could process for her, she screamed out in rage in an exaggerated, childish growl.

"Oh, fine," Pansy said, turning her nose up, "be a teacher's pet, why won't you, you stuck-up, wanker,"

Gwen pursed her lips together at the failed attempt at an insult, but spoke no more of it and, instead, kept her attention focused on her work in front of her.

Gwen never really liked Pansy, as stated before. With her pug-like face, nasal voice (by the God's, she hopes she grows out of it soon) and far too out-going attitude, she just didn't seem like the kind of girl Gwen would want to hang out with. Plus, it didn't really help with the fact that Pansy, even at her age, was kissing Draco and Blaise's arse. Gwen could tolerate Pansy to an extent, but after she passes that extent she loses her temper and lashes out.

For the past hour or so, Gwen had to listen as Pansy struck up conversation with Draco, which, surprisingly, Draco spoke back to her to keep the conversation going. Now, Gwen hadn't known her blond-haired friend for that long, but she figured Pansy was the type of girl that he would be turned away from. But she guessed wrong; Draco did, in fact, enjoy the girl, the annoying, pug-faced little brown-headed prat.

Blaise on the other hand didn't really mind Pansy, but didn't really care if she was around him or not. Gwen hadn't spoken much to Blaise beyond the various topics of schoolwork. But, Gwen did enjoy Blaise's company. She figured, given a few short years, maybe even months, that they would be good friends.

Gwen looked up from her Charms essay and brought her eyes up to Draco as he conversed with pug-face. He smirked at something she said before speaking back.

It was what Draco said next that really caught the girl's attention.

"Potter _is _annoying, that good-for-nothing prat. I swear, famous_ Harry Potter_! Returning to Hogwarts!" Gwen found herself rolling her eyes how he exaggerated half of that sentence. Really, could he be more dramatic when talking about this kid?

"He thinks he's something special," Pansy added with a sneer, making Draco scoff. Gwen furrowed her brows. She probably only agreed with him just to make him happy.

"I don't see why you two don't like him, he hasn't done anything to the both of you," the blonde girl piped in, receiving a disbelieving look from both Draco and pug-face.

"You cannot be serious, Gwendolyn." Draco told her, sitting up right instead of his former lying back on the black couch.

Of course she's being serious. She has never met the Potter boy, but she has seen him around in school. Like many other Slytherin, she has classes with him. Gwen even sit's a few tables away from him in Potions.

She doesn't know the boy so she can't make any rational decision based on his character. But, even looking through a window on the outside, she could notice that he seems a bit lost about what he's doing. Poor boy, he was probably brought up by Muggles.

When Gwen didn't say anything Pansy decided to speak up. "Ha, she's a blood-traitor, Draco!" The pig wailed. "I wouldn't be friends with a blood-traitor."

Draco just sighed and rolled his eyes at Pansy. By this time Blaise had taken notice in the conversation and placed his quill down and stared at the three, as did a few other nosy near-by Slytherins. Draco ran his hand through his styled-back hair and looked back and forth between Blaise and Pansy. And then finally setting his eyes on the eavesdroppers, giving them a glare that plainly said, _'Look away and mind your own business.'_

Then, once the other children had moved across the room to give them some privacy, he finally turned his gaze back to both the pug's and Blaise's.

"You two, leave, now," he commanded. Pansy's smirk fell and Blaise nodded in understanding and began to pack up his things. Pansy soon got the memo and decided that Draco was going to scold Gwen and hopefully drop his friendship with her.

With satisfied thoughts, Pansy grabbed her bag, saying good-bye to Draco and headed up to the girls' dorms, completely ignoring Gwen. Blaise bid all three of them a goodnight before descending up to the boys' dorms after Pansy left.

Gwen pursed her lips again and looked at Draco with hard eyes. Confused, yes she was. Sure, Potter was a Gryffindor, but why didn't the others hate him so much? They didn't talk about the other Gryffindor students like they did him, though they did give that Granger girl and the red-headed Weasley kid a rough time. So, what made Harry Potter so special when it comes to Draco's bullying?

The blonde boy sighed again and stood up, placing himself on the couch with Gwen, who sat on the opposite black couch that he was just occupying. Instead of sitting directly next to her, Draco sat on the opposite side of the couch and faced her, bringing one leg up to rest in front of him.

"Gwendolyn," he began and Gwen already knew this conversation was going to be a long and serious one. Draco never used her entire first name unless he was being serious, not playing around like when he called her 'Gwen'.

"Draco," she said softly, placing her piece of parchment and quill in her bag beside her.

"You shouldn't really defend Potter like that, you know," he began, his voice a little hard. He was trying to act stern, and much to Gwen's disappointment, it was working.

"And why not? He hasn't done anything to wrong me, or you for that matter."

"Because! Not only is he a Gryffindor, he's a blood-traitor, he's friends with a Mudblood!" Draco cried. "You don't need to associate yourself with that filth, Gwen. You have me."

Gwen huffed and crossed her arms. "That's twice this week you've told me not to be friends with someone," she started, a hint of a tone in her voice. "Tell me something, Draco; do you think you can own me?"

Draco looked a bit taken aback by her question, then soon his expression turned hard again and he was angry. So he snapped back, "No, why in Merlin would I think I can own you?"

"Well, you seem to think you can tell me who I can befriend and who I can't. I don't see why you don't think you can bloody own me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Gwendolyn," he said, making sure every syllable in her name was spoken clearly. "I am only trying to help you. What would your _precious_ Severus think if he found out you were conversing with the Mudbloods and blood-traitors, hmm?"

Gwen opened her mouth to retort with a witty comeback, but shut it because she realized he was right. She had no plans on making friends with the Muggle-born or the assumed blood-traitors. Severus told her not to, and she'll always listen to what he says. He's never told her the wrong path thus far. But for some reason it got underneath her skin when Draco pointed out who she can and cannot be friends with.

She knew that he was only looking out for her own good; her best interest, but she couldn't help feeling like he was trying to control her.

The girl turned away with a sullen face and picked up her bag, muttering that she was going to bed. Draco sighed loudly and stood up too, blocking her path. Gwen narrowed her eyes but didn't make any plans on moving. She let Draco corner her. In some, strange way, she wanted to make amends with him, but she didn't want to give in so quickly. She was far too stubborn for that.

"Out of the way, Malfoy, I want to go to bed now." Draco winced when she used his last name. Out of the short time that they've known each other, she only used his last name if she was really mad at him. And this seemed like it was one of those times.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She didn't try to shrug him off or walk away, so he took that as a good sign to continue.

"Look, Gwen, I know you think that I'm trying to control you or manipulate you in some way," he began, "but honestly, I'm only doing this because you are far too good to make friends with such filth, plus, it doesn't look good on the Slytherin house."

Gwen frowned. "So, it's all about image, is it?"

Draco's temper flared. "Bloody hell, Gwen! No it's not! But do you honestly think that Snape would approve of you or your friends if you went around befriending every single Mudblood you see? I'm only trying to help you out here, honestly. I don't mean to belittle you or-"

"Draco," she cut him off, finally shrugging off his touch. Draco frowned at that but didn't speak up. "I don't have any plans on befriending any of the Mudbloods or Potter, alright?"

Draco blanched. "Then why did you-"

"Because I don't like being told what to do and what not to do," she cut him off. "Besides, I'd only listen to Sev."

And with that she passed Draco with a goodnight and headed up to the girls' dormitories to get some sleep.

Draco stood in the same spot for a second or two before making his own way up to the boys' dormitories, grumbling curses under his breath along the way.

* * *

Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), History of Magic, and Flying were the main core classes that Gwen and the other first years had to take during their first year at Hogwarts.

She wasn't much of a fan of Charms, and Flitwick seems to have something against her for some reason or another. At first, Gwen struggled a good deal with Flying. And on their first day of classes, class was cut short due to that Longbottom boy not knowing how to properly control his broom.

That was also the same day that Draco decided to show-off and Potter went after him, trying to be the 'hero' of everything. Now she understood why Draco didn't like the Potter kid that much; he seemed to think he was a hero of some kind. Though honestly, if Draco wanted to go around bullying people all the time then what was to be expected? That everyone just lye on their backs and take whatever the blond threw at them?

No, no. There was always going to a rebel.

After classes or between classes, Draco took some time out of this day (when he wasn't working, surprisingly) to help Gwen better control her broom. It only took a few lessons from her blond friend, but she soon got the hang of it and began receiving E's in the class, much to her surprise.

The only class that dear Gwendolyn was outstanding in was Potions, no surprise there, really. Her guardian _is_ the Potions master after all. She did grow up on studying and making potions.

Gwen honestly could say that she really enjoyed going to Hogwarts, despite Draco constantly reminding her not to befriend any Mudbloods or blood-traitors. She enjoyed most of her classes, besides Charms, of course.

At least she could say that he first year was indeed interesting; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named supposedly making an appearance though nobody really believed it to be true. Gwen wouldn't have known anything about it if she hadn't heard the teachers talking about it in an abandoned hallway, even if she only heard them say _'You-Know-Who'_ and something along the likes of _'back'_. Just put two and two together and what do you have?

Though, Severus was among those set of teachers and knew that the blonde-haired girl was just around the corner, and when the conversation ended he dragged her away to his office and scolded her for eavesdropping.

"It's not becoming of a young woman to eavesdrop, girl," he told her.

Gwen huffed but did nothing to deny it. She had one question on her mind and needed it to be answered. "Sev? Could you tell me. . .is You-Know-Who really back?"

Severus didn't really seemed taken aback by her question but didn't know if he should answer her truthfully or not. Of course, Voldemort returned. But he can't just come flat-out saying it. Then again, he couldn't really keep it from her either. It's something that he cannot keep from her forever, but he didn't want to ruin her innocent mind. He didn't want to be the one to plague it with dark thoughts of him. Gwen looked up to him, and cold and cruel as he may be, he couldn't handle having the one person whom he really cared about since a certain red-haired woman think badly of him.

He came up with the decision that he would tell her when she's older and not corrupt her mind so soon.

"That's something that you do not need to be worrying about, Gwendolyn," he said slowly, taking in her reaction. "I didn't think you would be the one to give into rumors."

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed. "But I heard you and the other teachers talking about him."

"Did you?" He countered back at her raising a dark eyebrow.

It was that moment that Gwen thought that he might have misheard what they had said and felt embarrassed that she asked such a thing.

"You're right, I probably misunderstood what was said," she mumbled, a blush growing on her cheeks.

"Even though you're not supposed to eavesdrop."

Gwen nodded her head, looking back up at Severus. "Yeah, I know."

"Do not let me catch you, or hear of you doing it again."

The girl nodded her head and was dismissed to go to the Great Hall, to resume eating dinner. She sat down next to Draco who questioned her about where she's been. Gwen just shook her head saying that she was in the girl's lavatory trying to wash something off of her hands.

Draco didn't ask anything more, but he knew that she wasn't telling him something. He didn't press it though and continued on with dinner, chatting and joking with fellow Slytherins.

* * *

Sooner than later, the year passed and Gwen and Severus retired for the summer holidays. The girl complained, saying that it didn't last long in her opinion. But she was glad that she had a few months breath until she had to return back to Hogwarts.

After much begging and pleading, Severus allowed Gwen to go over to the Malfoy Manor to play with Draco. Just as the first time she met him, Gwen found Lucius Malfoy to be a tad bit eerie. But Narcissa said that she was an absolute doll, and even let it slip that Gwen looked just like her mother.

Gwen, of course, kept asking if she knew her parents, but Narcissa would just smile and change the subject. Gwen tried asking Draco, but he wasn't of much help, saying that he never knew nor met her parents.

Both of Gwen's parents weren't dead, only her father, Ernest, was. Now her mother, Carol, that was a different story; one that should be left for another time. And also one that everyone knew, but because of the tragic story, hardly anyone spoke of it.

Gwen hated it when she mentioned her last name. Everyone always either looked at her with pity or shock. And she absolutely loathed the pity she got. She found out during her first year that it was best to mention just her first name unless they asked for her last name, but if they didn't, she kept it to herself.

She got into a row with Neville Longbottom, a clumsy first year Gryffindor, during Potions one morning nearing the middle of the year. She and Neville were working on a potion that was assigned by Professor Snape for the day, as partners of course.

Even though they used separate cauldrons, when the young Gryffindor was chopping up Asphodel, he managed to - only Merlin knows why - drop some in Gwen's cauldron after she already placed the proper amount in the metal basin.

And, what happened, you ask? It blew it up, causing ingredients and guck to fly everywhere, and especially all over Gwen and Neville.

Furious, Gwen turned to Neville who was apologizing dramatically claiming that he thought it was his cauldron when he placed the chopped weed in. But she bought none of it and screamed at the poor boy.

"You bloody, ignorant fool of a student!" She screeched. By this time the entire class was watching with interest, besides Snape (who walked out of the classroom minutes before to talk to another teacher.) A few Slytherins snickered, not at Gwen's blown cauldron, but Neville's frightened face.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, honestly!" He begged, his rosy cheeks bouncing as he shook his head. But Gwen didn't care.

"Oh, you probably planned it, you worm!" She picked up a chunk of the improperly made potion and slung it at him, hitting the boy directly in the face, causing him to fall flat on his arse. By this time the entire Slytherin house was in tears why the Gryffindors fumed and tried to step-up for their House-mate.

"It wasn't his fault!" Potter stepped in, walking over to Neville who was now laying on the floor, his face a mess. "It was an accident, like he said!"

Gwen stepped up, not wanting to back down. "Oh, yeah, Potter?" She seethed. "What if a fellow Slytherin blew up your cauldron and said the same thing? What would you say then, huh?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as Hermione and Ron came up behind him, ready to back him up. And with that little gesture, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were behind Gwen in seconds, reading to back her up.

"Oh shove off, Potter!" Draco sneered.

"No, Malfoy!" He retorted back. "I won't let you bully any more of us, so just go sit back down!"

"Yeah, go away, you snake!" Hermione piped in, trying to act big.

"_What did you just say?"_ Draco hissed threw his teeth.

Gwen rolled her eyes and stalked toward the bushy-haired girl, pulling her want out. "Don't you _dare _call him a snake, you filthy, disgusting little _Mudblood!_" The entire Gryffindor class gasped while the Slytherins just snorted out in even more laughter.

She even heard Draco and company snicker behind her. Gwen wasn't overly fond of using the racist slang, but something about Granger calling Draco a snake made her snap. She didn't like it when people belittled Draco, even though Draco did that to a lot of other students. It wasn't fair, but what about her House was fair?

"How dare you call her that, Emerson?!" Harry hissed at her, pulling out his own wand.

Gwen snorted. "What are you gonna do, Potter? Throw a hex at me, a girl? Didn't your _mummy _ever teach you not to treat a woman that way?" She smirked, forgetting momentary that both of his parents are dead. She knows the pain of losing your parents, so she wouldn't toss that card on someone else.

"My parents are dead," he seethed. Inside, Gwen blanched, finally remembering that they were in fact deceased. She felt a pang of guilt hit her, but soon it was fed to her anger that he thought he was the only one who didn't have parents.

"You think you're so _special_, Harry?" She surprised several people by calling the boy by his first name. "You're not the only one whose parents were effected by Voldemort, you prat."

Harry's eyes widened momentarily, but Hermione spoke up with tears in her eyes. It seems like getting called a Mudblood hurt worse than she thought.

"That's right, Emerson," she spat, "your father killed himself because he was afraid of You-Know-Who and your mother wend mad because of him!"

Gwen bit her lip and forced herself to smirk. "At least I wasn't born to such disgusting Muggles that you call your parents."

Hermione blanched and Snape took that moment to finally step into the classroom. He looked back and forth between Gwen and who stood behind her, and then at Harry and his company. His eyes darted over to Neville who lay covered in the same mess that Gwen and their work area was in.

"What is going on here?" He droned out, looking at Gwen finally. He knew that something was wrong with her but he didn't speak out about it at the moment.

Harry proceeded to explain what was going on, well, his side of the story anyway. Then Draco piped in, as did a few fellow Slytherins did to explain their side of the story.

In the end, Snape took ten points from Slytherin for Gwen pointing a wand at another student. Thirty points from Gryffindor for Neville being such an idiot and exploding another student's cauldron. Another twenty points taken from Gryffindor for Harry pointing his wand at Gwen, and another ten points from Gryffindor because they were out of their seats.

After all was settled, neither of them could help themselves as Snape gave the four Slytherins and three Gryffindors two nights detention.

And sooner than later, the first year came to and end and students went home. The summer passed right before Gwen's eyes, much to her disappointment. September was closing in after she received her letter for her second year telling her the items that she needed. After shopping with Draco and getting their supplies, they went their separate ways for the rest of the month where they would be meeting up again.

Which lead her into her second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Now I plan on doing a few chapters during Draco's first few years at Hogwarts before we get to the main plot of the story. It's only to set up a friendship between Draco and Gwen. I couldn't just throw them in together and swear they're BFF's, no, I want to set up a real connection with them and not just writing about it within a few paragraphs._

_So stay with me, please._

_And if you would, don't just read the story, please review._


End file.
